It's A Small World After All
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Rory grew up in New York with Chris. He was pretty much a bad father. Her best friend Jess, and her boyfriend Tristan got her through it. JavaJunkie, Trory. This deals with abuse and coming together as a family. How everyone is connected in some way...RR
1. A Small World It Is

**Summary: Lorelai and Chris had Rory when they were 16. Lorelai knew she wasn't ready. The Gilmore didn't want Lorelai to have to suffer and neither did the Hayden's. Lorelai and Chris made the decision to send Rory to live with Chris until Lorelai moved out and got a job. Chris left for New York and Lorelai could never get a hold of him. She moved to Stars Hollow, met Luke. Married him. **

**Rory grew up in New York with the best friend, Jess, and the best boyfriend, Tristan. She has the worst dad ever, and no mother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sad [**

_**Chapter 1: A Small world it is. **_

Rory walked around the bookstore trying to get everything sorted out before the holidays. She worked at a bookstore a couple blocks away from her apartment building.

"Jess, get your ass out here and help." Rory yelled bitterly to her best friend. They had been best friends since they were four. They group up in the same apartment building only two doors down.

"I'm sorry princess Rory." He mocked sarcastically. "I was trying to get the backroom ready."

Rory rolled her eyes. "When is that cute little cousin of yours coming? I've been dying to meet him."

Jess shook his head. "First you steal my best friend from me, and now you are going to try and flirt my 10 year old cousin away from me. Shame on you." Jess joked.

Rory slapped his shoulder playfully. "Shut up Jess. I was your best friend long before Tristan." Rory laughed.

Jess shook his head and continued helping her put books on the shelf. He looked over at Rory and she looked over at him and he turned quickly away.

"Okay Jess. Seriously. What's going on? You've been acting weird and avoiding me." Jess sighed.

"You know how my family is coming into town?" Jess asked. Rory nodded. "My mom is the reason, she's been getting into trouble, and she doesn't want me here watching her mess up so she is sending me to Stars Hollow with them." Jess looked down.

"But, Jess…" Rory stopped looking into his eyes. "I can't be by myself. Whenever Chris gets drunk or brings home a girl, you are always there to get me out. I need you." Rory looked down trying to hide the newly forming tears.

"I know, but you have Tristan, He will take care of you." Jess told her.

Truth was not even Jess could handle Chris sometimes.

"_Rory! Where the fuck are you?" Chris yelled into the apartment._

"_Right here daddy." Rory said sitting up from the couch holding a book._

"_Reading again? Always reading. You think you are better than everyone else, you ungrateful bitch." Chris yelled._

"_I'm sorry daddy." The 8-year old said shaking._

"_Always reading." Chris slurred making his way toward the couch._

"_Should be getting a job, trying to help me pay for this damn apartment. I'm always the one doing all the work. You ingrate." Chris yelled in Rory's face._

"_I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry." Rory cried as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the couch and threw her toward the wall. He cornered her against the wall._

"_Shut up. You're weak. Just like your mother. She didn't want you! So now I am stuck with you. I am stuck with the bastard." Chris slapped Rory across the face. Rory began to cry even louder. She quickly got up and ran for the door. _

_  
"Get back her, Rory!" Chris yelled._

_Rory Ran all the way to Jess's apartment crying._

"_Jess! She pounded on the door! Jess!" She cried._

"_Rory?" Jess asked opening the door._

_Rory quickly ran inside._

_Jess shut the door and locked it. Seconds later there was banging on the door._

"_Rory! Rory!" Chris yelled._

_Jess pulled Rory toward his room._

"_Lay down and get some sleep." He told her._

"_I'm scared jess." Rory whispered_

"_You're safe here." Jess told her. "I'm going to get you some ice for you cheek." Rory nodded and snuggled under the covers and went to sleep._

_Jess walked in five minutes later to see Rory asleep. Her cheeks covered in dried up tears. He quietly crawled next to her in bed and slept,_

"He lives on the other side of New York. You lived only two apartments down." Rory pointed it out.

"You're dad has been getting better right?" Jess asked.

Rory shook her head. "He stopped drinking if that's what you're asking, but the new people he's been hanging out with are serious drug dealers."

"Must be the same Mom's hanging with. That's why she's sending me away." The bells of the bookstore rang.

"Jess!" They heard from the front of the store.

Jess stepped out into the isle.

"Will?" Jess yelled. 5 seconds later a ten year old with curly brown hair and blue eyes was in front of the two.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically. "Who is she?" He asked shyly.

"This is my best friend Rory. Rory this is my cousin Will." Rory waved and walked up to him.

"Hey Will. Do you like to read?" He nodded. "There are a bunch of books over there you can look through." Rory pointed to the comic book section. He smiled and ran straight over there.

Jess looked around for his Uncle.

"Hey Will?" Jess called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where are your Mom and Dad?" Jess asked.

"Umm…Over there!" Will pointed toward the café that they have in the bookstore.

Jess rolled his eyes 'of course'. He thought to himself.

"Come on." Jess instructed Rory to follow.

They made their way to the café counter.

"Jess!" The tall curly-haired brunette exclaimed.

"Hey Aunt Lorelai." He smiled hugging her.

"Hey Jess." The man waved from his seat.

"This is my friend Rory." Jess introduced. "Rory, this is my Aunt Lorelai and my Uncle Luke."

Jess looked at the happy couple and remembered first meeting them.

_Five-year old Jess stood in his Uncles apartment in his tuxedo._

"_Uncle Luke." Jess called out._

_  
"Yeah?" Luke aasked._

"_Why don't you have a best man?" Jess asked,_

_Luke shrugged. "I Don't know." Luke kneeled down at eye level with Jess. "Do you want to be my best man?" _

_Jess eyes lit up. "Yes!" He nodded eagerly._

"_Okay" Luke nodded. "See so you are extremely important. You are the Ring Bearer AND the Best man." Luke told him._

"_Uncle Luke. I think I am more important than you." Luke chuckled._

"_Come on." Luke led him out of the Diner. _

_AFTER THE WEDDING_

_Lorelai walked up to the two Danes Men._

"_Hi Jess." Lorelai smiled at him_

"_Hi" He smiled shyly._

"_You did a great job." She told him._

"_Thanks, do I call you Aunt Lorelai?" He asked,_

_Lorelai shrugged. "If you want." Jess nodded._

"_Okay." Lorelai laughed and gave him a hug. _

"_Come dance with me Jess." Lorelai said pulling him out on the dance floor._

"Hi." Rory waved shyly.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled "Do you go to the same school as Jess?"

"Yep. And we've lived in the same apartment building since we were like 3." Rory smiled.

"Wow, so you two have known each other for a while." Luke asked.

"Yeah…" Rory looked down still upset her best friend was leaving.

"Jess…did you tell Rory?" Lorelai asked.

Jess nodded sadly clenching his jaw. He looked over at Rory.

"It will be okay." Rory stated. Jess nodded.

"Mom! Can I get this book?" Will asked holding up _The Fountainhead. _

"Oh god." Jess groaned. "Don't buy that for him. She's a political nut.

"Are you crazy?" Rory exclaimed. "Buy it for him." Rory commanded Lorelai

"Jess…" William smiled. "I've already read this book. But this is the special edition."

"Ha!" Rory laughed. "How'd you like it?" Rory asked.

Will shrugged. "She's alright, I agree with Jess though. She is kind of crazy. Jess really got me into my favorite author last summer though." Will said looking over at Jess.

"Who is she?"

"He." Jess corrected. Proudly looking down at his cousin.

"Ernest Hemingway." Will stated.

"Uck!" Lorelai and Rory both exclaimed.

Luke laughed.

"He is so morbid!" Lorelai frowned.

Jess rolled his eyes. The bells the bookstore rang.

"Tristan DuGray!" Lorelai waved.

"Hey Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked coming up behind Rory and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Visiting my nephew." Lorelai smiled cautiously.

"Jess…is your nephew?" Tristan asked.

Jess and Lorelai both nodded.

"Small world." Luke laughed.

"How do you know Aunt Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"I always end up sitting with them at society parties and mock people with Lorelai." Tristan smiled.

_A 15 year old Tristan walked up to the bar._

"_I would like to order a beer." Tristan told the bartender. The bartender gave him a look and turned around toward a brunette._

"_Martini." She told him. The barteneder nodded. The woman laughed and turned toward the boy._

"_You actually thought it was going to work?" _

"_Nope. Tristan Dugray." He offered his hand_

"_Lorelai Danes." _

"_Danes? Never heard of that."_

_  
"Former Gilmore."_

_  
"Ah. A Gilmore. So you must be here out of obligation." _

"_Right you are." Lorelai downed her martini. "it's going to be a long night. Who ever will I get to mock with me?"_

_  
"Mock? Really. I am in. I say we start with old man Jenkins. Look at him. He is over 80 and his girlfriend is under 20." _

_Lorelai laughed. She liked this guy. _

Jess rolled his eyes along with Luke. "Makes sense."

"So you're related to the Gilmore's?" Tristan asked.

"No, Danes. I'm related to Luke by blood." Jess informed him.

"Gilmore?" Rory asked finally speaking up.

"Yeah. That's my maiden name." Lorelai nodded.

"Oh…My mom's a Gil-" The bells rang. And Rory turned around to see her father stumble in.

"Shit." Rory mumbled under her breath. Jess and Tristan quickly went over to him trying to get him out the door.

"Rory! Get home right now. It's late, you are grounded." He slurred trying to get toward Rory.

"Dad, it's 6 at night." Rory informed her father.

"Home! Now." He pushed Jess and Tristan out of the way.

"Dad! No, You need to go home." Rory told him walking a little closer.

He stumbled up to Rory and grabbed her arm tightly and slapped her across the face.

"Now!" He yelled into her face.

"Okay. Okay." Rory whispered as silent tears fell down her face.

Luke quickly got up and grabbed Rory's father off her.

"Hey man, let her go." Luke warned him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to let my own daughter go?" The man pushed Luke off of him. Luke grabbed him and pushed him down the floor.

Rory's father lay there knocked out. Rory leaned back against the wall. The manager of the Bookstore came out and turned toward Rory.

"Rory…" He started.

"No. I swear it won't happen again." Rory said.

"Rory…I gave him more than enough chances. I'm going to have to call the cops."

This hadn't been the first time.

_Rory had been working when Chris walked in very drunk._

"_Rory!" He yelled. Costumers turned toward the drunk. Rory clenched her eyes shut._

"_Rory! I need you home!" Chris yelled. "There is nothing to eat." _

"_Dad. I'm working." Rory said pushing him toward the door._

_  
"Why are you always such a bitch?" He yelled._

"_Dad. Get out." Rory said now getting mad._

"_Don't tell me what to do! I'm your father" Chris slurred._

_  
Rory scoffed and continued pushing him toward the door._

_Chris turned around and slapped her across the face. Just then the manager walked out._

"_Mr. Johnson. I'm so sorry." Rory cried holding her cheek. "I am trying to get him out."_

"_Mrs. Hayden. I'm going to have to call the cops." _

"_No! Please. He just needs to get home." Rory cried. Many costumers had left._

_Mr. Johnson sighed. "Get him out." He said sternly. Rory nodded. As soon as she got Chris out she went and sat on a couch and cried._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. _

"_Rory. Rory. It's okay. Its me." Mr. Johnson said. He handed her an ice pack._

"_Put it on your face. You don't want it to bruise." He told her._

"_Thank you." Rory looked down._

"_Rory, he needs help." _

"_No, he's just stressed. Rents due in a month…" Rory trailed off._

"_Does he work?" He asked._

"_No. I pay for rent." Rory looked down. _

"_Next time he pulls a stunt like this…" Mr. Johnson trailed off._

_Rory nodded._

"No." Rory slid back against the wall clutching her cheek and cried. Lorelai quickly ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Rory nodded, she looked back to her father, as did Lorelai.

Lorelai took a second before she jumped down on to the floor and pushed Luke off of him.

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Let me see his face." Lorelai looked at the man's face. It couldn't be. It was Chris. She got up slowly tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Lorelai?" Luke asked. Tristan had gone over to Rory and was comforting her while Jess was holding Will back from getting close.

"That's…That's…Chris Hayden." Lorelai choked out in between sobs. Lorelai turned to her Rory who was calming down.

_Lorelai kissed Chris. He kissed her back._

"_I love you." Lorelai smiled. She kissed him deeply._

"_Are you sure?" Chris asked. Lorelai nodded. She lifted her arms and let him slide her blouse off._

"Yeah. How'd you know his name?" Rory asked. Lorelai turned to Luke, who's face had gotten extremely pale.

"_Luke…" Lorelai stopped him._

"_What?" He asked with a smile._

"_This wouldn't be my first time going through labor." Lorelai looked down._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I had a baby. When I was 16." Lorelai told him._

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

Luke just stood back as Lorelai stared at Rory.

_RING,_ The bells to the bookstore opened and the police came in and handcuffed Chris. Rory was used to it. It wasn't the first time she's had to witness it.

10 minutes later, the police had taken Chris and Luke and Lorelai were sitting on a couch in the store.

"That was THE Chris?" Lorelai nodded.

Rory stood up and sat next to Lorelai.

"You knew my father?" Lorelai nodded.

"And you're a Gilmore?" Lorelai nodded tears falling down her face.

"_Rory. Shut up. You're mother never wanted you. She MADE me take you. She doesn't want you. She wouldn't want to spend the weekend with out. She hates you."_

"_She does?" Rory asked softly._

"_Yes. I wouldn't lie to you Rory." Chris told her and took a swig of his beer._

Rory blinked away tears; she got up from the couch and ran out of the bookstore slamming the door on the way out.

"What was that about?" Jess asked

"That's my daughter." Lorelai whispered. With those three words. Lorelai lost all of Jess' respect. Jess shook his head and ran out to chase after Rory.

"_My mom didn't want me." Rory told Jess. They were on the playground of their elementary._

"_What?" Jess asked._

"_She was young, and she didn't want me. Dad told me she hates me." Rory said looking down at the rocks._

"_She is a stupid lady then." Jess told her._

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but I'm going to go too." Tristan walked out after Jess. Lorelai turned to Luke and buried her face in his chest and cried. Will watched from a distance. He had no idea what had just happened.


	2. Reunited Feels So Good

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**Chapter 2: Reunited Feels So Good**

"Rory! Wait up!" Jess called after Rory as he dodged New Yorkers who were walking on the streets of down town New York.

Rory continued running off until she hit an intersection and stopped breathing heavily trying to catch her breath as she sobbed.

"Rory." Jess called again as he got closer and turned her around into his embrace.

"…That's my Mom." Rory cried.

"I know." Jess whispered into her hair.

"That's the woman that didn't want me." Rory cried.

"Rory!" another voice was heard from a distance.

"Tristan." Rory pulled away from Jess and hugged Tristan.

"So… that was your Mom?" Tristan asked cautiously as he looked over her shoulder at Jess.

Jess nodded. "She is a dead-beat."

"That really doesn't sound like the Lorelai Danes I know. She is… one of the most caring people I know. I am sure there is a logical reason for all of this. One huge misunderstanding." Tristan said pulling away and looking Rory straight in the eye.

"No, Tristan. There is no misunderstanding about this. She didn't want me, hence the fact I've never even seen her until today. God… you… just don't understand!" Rory sobbed.

"Rory who told you that she didn't want you?" Tristan asked.

"My dad always told me." Rory whispered.

"_Daddy, I want my mommy. Can I meet her?" Rory asked._

"_Rory, you don't need your mommy. You don't need anyone. How many times do I have to tell you, if you want to get anywhere in life you have to fend for yourself. Think of yourself first before anyone else. That's how you get by in life. Plus, your "mommy" hates you. She took one look of you as a baby and said, "Send that one back!" Yeah, Rory, she saw you and knew that you would turn into the ugly little girl that you are now." Chris told her with a sick grin on his face._

_Rory turned away from her dad before he could see the tears form in her eyes._

"Rory, your dad is a sick man. He's a compulsive liar. You know that. Lorelai… she's a great person. You need to go back and meet her." Tristan said. "Come on, Jess. You know her too!" Tristan said.

Jess nodded. "I do… Sorry Rory, but I think Tristan is right about this one. Lorelai wouldn't do that to you."

Rory looked at both of them with a glare on her face.

"Please… go back. Talk to her."

Rory nodded a little and then began giggling.

"What?" Tristan asked looking at her confused.

"Yeah…" Jess gave her a weird look. "What's with you?"

It wasn't long until Rory was laughing hysterically.

"Jess… we're cousins!" Rory laughed.

"Yeah…" Jess nodded slowly.

"When we were younger you had a huge crush on me!" Rory giggled. Tristan began laughing hysterically as the three began walking back towards the bookstore. Jess just grumbled something about not knowing any better.

"Here we are." Jess said outside of the bookstore.

"Yeah." Rory nodded nervously.

"She's great." Tristan encouraged.

"Yeah…"

"It will be okay." Jess said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"You're going to love her." Tristan smiled as he kissed Rory's temple.

"Yeah…"

"Ready to go in?" Jess asked.

"No."

Tristan looked over Rory's head at Jess and gave him a puzzled look.

"Well… whenever you're ready Rory." Jess said.

"I'm ready now." Rory nodded as she grabbed the door of the bookstore and walked in.

Rory looked around and noticed that Lorelai, Luke and Will were sitting on the couch.

Will already had his head in _The Fountainhead, _but Lorelai was sitting on Luke's lap crying softly.

"Rory." Lorelai whispered as she got off Luke's lap and stood up.

"Hi." Rory whispered softly.

"I…" Lorelai was lost with words for once in her life.

Rory took a step forward not really knowing what to say.

"Why did you leave me with him?" Rory finally croaked out.

"Oh Hon. I would never leave you. Chris was going to take you until I got a job then we were going to get our own apartment and get married, but a few days later I went to his house and his parents said he ran away and they didn't know where to. I looked everywhere, and I never found you. Police said hey believed you two went to California, but since he was your Dad there really wasn't much they could do." Lorelai cried.

"He said you didn't want me." Rory cried.

"I wanted you so much. I loved you from the second you were in my womb until now." Lorelai cried as she ran up closer to Rory and enveloped her into a tight embrace.

That's how they were for a long while. Hugging each other tightly afraid to let go and risk it being a dream.

"Will." Lorelai smiled a little as she wiped away her tears. "Remember I told you, you had a sister named Rory."

Will nodded.

"This is Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"Rory this is my Son Will, and my husband Luke." Rory smiled and hugged both of them.

"This really is a small world." Tristan said as him and Jess walked a little closer to the family.

"Sure is." Lorelai grinned through the tears. She hugged Rory again.

"Let's go out and eat to celebrate." Lorelai announced.

"I… I can't." Rory said as reality suddenly hit her. "I gotta go."

"Why…" Lorelai asked disappointed.

"My Dad… I have to go bail him out." Rory said as she grabbed her coat.

"Aye, Boss!" She yelled. "I'm out!"

"Rory." Jess stopped her. "Your Dad can take care of himself. They will let him out as soon as he's sober. You know that."

Rory nodded. "He will kill me if I don't go now."

"Ror-…" Tristan pulled her back. "I want you to stay away from your dad."

"Tristan, He's my dad."

Jess looked over at Lorelai who quickly jumped in.

"Rory, sweetie. I want you to come live with me in Stars Hollow."

"I can't… I have a life here. Just because you are back in the picture doesn't mean you can come here and barge into my life. I have a boyfriend here." Rory said.

"… Rory… " Tristan said getting Rory's attention.

"I want you to go." Tristan whispered.

"Wha- No! Tristan." Rory cried.

"Your Dad is sick, and I am always going down to Hartford. I can see you so much. Hey, maybe my parents will even let me transfer down to Chilton and live with my Granddad."

"No. I've got to take care of my Dad." Rory said.

"Rory. Stop fighting this. You've been dreaming of this forever, and now it's coming true. Why are you being so difficult?" Jess asked.

"Please Rory. We would really love to have you. Right Will?" Lorelai asked her son as she ruffled his hair.

Will smiled and nodded. "You can teach me more about Ayn Rand!"

Rory smiled a little at that.

"Using my 10 year old brother is not cool." Rory joked a little.

"Please." Lorelai pouted.

"That's one more cup of Coffee gone." Luke mumbled.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke and I have am agreement that for every time I pout that's one cup of coffee I can't have."

"Wow." Rory laughed.

"Uncle Luke owns a Diner with good coffee. You can have good coffee 24/7." Jess bribed Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I think… I need to talk to my Dad first." Rory said.

"Okay." They all nodded

**TBC…**

**A/N: Everyone should Jeremy Shane for making me update more and more.**


End file.
